Union
by yageni
Summary: Dos personas se encuentran en la calle. En una esquina convenida, a la hora acordada. Ichigo Kurosaki y Uryuu Isshida. Un encuentro incomodo pero prometedor tras una larga distancia...


**Primero (y principal): este Fic va dedicado a Hessefan, te quiero amiga!**

 **Segundo: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, y yo de ningún modo lucro con esto**

 **Está ubicado en un futuro lejano, pero no tiene spoiler de la saga actual**

 **Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Dos personas se encuentran en la calle. En una esquina convenida, a la hora acordada.

Ichigo Kurosaki y Uryuu Isshida.

Se saludan de manera escueta. Caminan en silencio.

La tarde va pereciendo lentamente, el crepúsculo a sus espaldas, alargando sus sombras sobre las calles silenciosas.

Al arribar a su hogar el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules coloca la tetera en el fuego para calentar el agua y luego vuelve a sentarse a la mesa, en la cocina. Tiene el pelo ligeramente más largo que antes, dos mechones caen a ambos lados de su rostro. Luce más amable, más relajado. Más satisfecho.

— ¿Cómo estas? — inquiere sonriendo imperceptiblemente, se inclina apoyando los antebrazos desnudos sobre la superficie fría del mueble. Trae la camisa blanca de la oficina, las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. Afuera hace frío, sin embargo lleva pantalones negros de vestir de tela muy delgada que seguramente son poco recomendables para el invierno. Su acompañante por el contrario, está abrigado como para ir al polo. Camisa de franela con cuadros azules y blancos y pantalones de pana rayada color marrón. El cabello anaranjado siempre desordenado.

—Me encuentro bien, sorprendido porque me invitaste de golpe. — Se acomoda inutilmente un mechón de pelo que pronto vuelve a donde estaba — ¿Cómo es la ceremonia? ¿Hay que guardar silencio? —Ichigo se muestra confundido. Sus ojos son, mucho más sinceros que él.

— ¿Para esto? —pregunta mirando los elementos de ese extraño ritual que le había prometido mostrarle algún día.

Ese momento había llegado y su invitado se dio cuenta tarde de que no sabía qué esperar. Lo había imaginado como un día tan lejano que nunca se tomó la molestia de averiguar nada al respeto.

En la cocina, la tetera comienza a hacer un ruido sordo sobre el fuego.

—Pues, quiero ser sincero contigo; no hay un manual ni nada que indique qué hay que hacer en el entretanto.

El otro hombre se pasa una mano por el corto cabello, nervioso por la respuesta. Nervioso por el prospecto de no saber qué hacer, qué decir.

—Por lo general esta clase de cosas se da entre amigos por lo que durante todo el proceso se suele conversar, pero no es un requisito, así que si lo deseas podemos permanecer en silencio.

Asiente. Permanecer en silencio en su compañía parece mucho mejor idea que emprender la incomoda tarea de una conversación civilizada.

Su mirada aún nerviosa se pasea por el lugar. No recuerda haber estado allí antes. Algo llamativo siendo que ambos se conocen desde hace años. Sin embargo quienes son de su círculo más cercano no se sentirían extrañados por este detalle.

Nota con interés los temas y los títulos en los lomos de los libros, Mitología de Oceanía, Cuentos y leyendas Polinesios, EtnoMusicología, una antología de cuentos de escritoras latinoamericanas, libros sobre la selva Amazónica, sobre artesanías. Muchos temas diversos, mas todos sin demasiada relación entre sí, excepto por el hecho de pertenecer a una misma persona. Quizás lo que se repite sutilmente entre todos esos libros es el deseo de conocer a los otros, sus culturas.

Su amigo ha cambiado. ¿En qué clase de persona se había transformado después de tanto viajar? Tantos años…

—Deseo estudiar antropología, por eso volví. — Mientras los ojos de su invitado se paseaban por los lomos de los libros que él acumuló en esos años de viajes, los suyos se dan a observar los cambios en la persona de su viejo amigo.

Nota las líneas de expresión en su ceño. No tan marcadas como habría esperado. Era bueno saber, corroborar, que Ichigo estaba más relajado. Se alegra al descubrir que también tiene otras arrugas cerca de los ojos, apenas perceptibles. Y desea con sinceridad que sean de reír.

Con lentitud meditativa su mirada azul se desliza hacia el paisaje en la ventana. Se pregunta qué cambios encontrara él en su persona.

Cuando vuelve la vista hacia su amigo, nota que el interés de este por sus libros no ceja.

—La mayoría los compre en mis viajes, se los fui enviando a mi padre a medida que los leía. Fue una buena manera de hacerle saber que seguía con vida sin tener que llamarle o escribirle.

—Ya veo. —Los ojos marrones no dejan de escrutar los anaqueles.

— ¿Quieres que te preste alguno? — Sus manos buscan las de él.

—No, gracias. —Se sobresalta por el repentino contacto. Le mira de soslayo, casi con timidez, pero no quita las manos. Un cambio de color casi imperceptible en las mejillas.

—Voy a preparar el resto de las cosas. —Le incomodó el brinco de sorpresa que dio su amigo, sin embargo se conforma con que no evitase el contacto. No había quitado la mano.

En el pequeño ambiente del departamento todo está a la vista.

La cama que hace las veces de sillón, adornada con tapices del Perú, la guitarra criolla fuera de su funda, las partituras y el lápiz sobre estas.

La luz del sol da sobre una esquina del lecho, haciendo vibrar los llamativos colores del cubre camas. En esa misma pared, una tabla de surf, bastante maltratada. La reconocía de las fotos que Uryuu enviara a sus amigos en común. Pero ninguna de estas alegres postales lo había tenído a él como destinatario.

Dolía sí, pero estaba al corriente de que le costaba más relacionarse con las personas que quería que con aquellas a las que detestara. Piensa con una amarga sonrisa en lo triste que es ese consuelo...

Pronto la humeante tetera está sobre la mesa. Junto a esta, dos recipientes, uno vacío, con una forma muy particular, el otro transparente y lleno de algo que semejaba las hierbas que se vendían en las herboristerías del barrio viejo.

Toma el recipiente vacío. No puede determinar de qué esta hecho. En la base muestra algo que de inmediato le hace pensar en un fruto. Un calabacín tal vez.

Observa el interior y ve que de hecho tenía el aspecto de esas calabazas que se suelen usar para guardar sake.

Lo deja y pasa a investigar el contenido del otro recipiente. El aroma no se parece a nada que hubiese olido antes. Le remite a las hierbas secadas al sol que a veces usa su padre en algunas curaciones. Curioso, introduce su mano para sacar apenas una pisca.

Un polvillo de color verdoso, palitos y trozos de hojas color verde seco. Parece como si hubieran sido cortados como para que las hormigas pudieran cargarlos. Tiene un sabor amargo y un tanto terroso, desagradable.

—No es para comer.

El brillo en los ojos de su amigo y su risa le dejan pálido por unos instantes. Se pregunta si siempre había sido así.

Sabe que no le conocía en verdad, en profundidad. Comparten un pasado y tiembla ante la perspectiva que se abría, de armar un futuro.

Esa sonrisa que lleva ahora su amigo le hace parecer más él y a un tiempo no, le hace desconocerle. Casi como si siempre hubiese estado allí, escondida en esos labios finos, aguardando por la oportunidad de mostrarse. Mas a un mismo tiempo fuese algo ajeno a Ishida. Un algo foraneo. Un parche de tela nueva cosida sobre una prenda vieja.

En silencio observa el extraño pero sin dudas breve proceso. La yerba en el recipiente de calabaza. El popote de metal o pajilla dentro y el agua caliente; servida de a poco.

Breves intervalos en los que a la hierba se le otorga un tiempo de gracia para absorber el líquido con calma y paciencia.

Tras un tiempo que sin dudas fue breve y no obstante pareció transcurrir muy lento, su amigo sorbe de la pajilla de metal.

Luego vuelve a llenar el recipiente para después ofrecérselo.

Lo acepta de puro compromiso, porque no quiere desairar a su amigo. Observa la llamada _bombilla_ con cierto recelo.

Tras unos segundos de duda, acerca sus labios al objeto de metal. Consciente de la mirada del otro, sorbe despacio.

El sabor amargo y extraño le obliga a dejar de beber, la boca fruncida en un gesto abierto de desagrado.

La risa clara y cristalina de su viejo amigo también le toma por sorpresa. A diferencia del gusto amargo que todavía puebla su lengua reconoce con alegría que no tendría dificultades en acostumbrarse, sin importar cuantos _mates_ tenga que beber para volver a escucharla. No es extraña, no es ajena. Calza perfecta, encaja, justo donde tiene que ir.

Es bueno estar de nuevo frente a frente, como en los viejos tiempos, aun si esas épocas nunca fueran a regresar.

Y sin dudas es mejor así. Tiempos nuevos, nuevas oportunidades.

Mate amargo de por medio, con o sin edulcorar.

Ahora tenían la posibilidad de conocerse de nuevo. Desde otro lugar.

A otro ritmo; el de ellos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
